


Peaceful Evening

by Oiiikawas



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lisa is a powerful bottom i mean girlfriend, Mild Sexual Content, Sayo is very sensitive, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oiiikawas/pseuds/Oiiikawas
Summary: Sayo and Lisa have the house all to themselves. Sayo decides it would be best to use this time to study, but Lisa has other ideas.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	Peaceful Evening

It was a peacefully bliss evening in the Hikawa household. There wasn't a single peep of noise from Hina as she went out for the night. She was about to film one of those question and answer sleep-over (in her words - 'boppin' thingy things') with her fellow Pastel*Palettes bandmates for their show. Sayo never understood how that was of any use when it comes to music, but she didn't bother to pry and question the chaotic life of being an idol. Honestly, it made her laugh everytime she thought about how Hina - a loud mouth, no filtered bundle of glitter with infinite amounts of energy still managed to keep the idol image up to perfection. Well, it is Hina. She can do anything. Sayo sighed... she can do anything.

Shaking her head away from these negative thought trails, she decided to focus right back on the silence. These rare hours set up the perfect atmosphere for Sayo to stretch out and crack open some books to study the night away. Well... it would of been the perfect opportunity if there wasn't a certain someone distracting Sayo from it.

Lisa nuzzled her face deeper into the crook of Sayo's neck as she tightened her legs around her waist and arms around her stomach. The bassist trapped her girlfriend in a full body hug from behind on the bed. Snuggling closer and closer like a little tree monkey.

Sayo let out a sigh as her eyes slightly fluttered shut at the pleasant feeling of Lisa pressing against her. Her body wanting to relax into the warmth of the bassist so bad, but she knew that she must study for the exams coming up soon and fast. So, Sayo opened her eyes and continued to focus all her attention on it much to Lisa's dismay.

"Sayo~" 

Lisa's tucked her hand under Sayo's shirt, lightly rubbing her hand over her stomach. Her fingertips teasing across each line of Sayo's faint abs.

"Imai-san." Sayo replied, trying her hardest not to focus on the tingling sensation that was spreading across her stomach with each _strum_ Lisa gave her.

The little cheeky monkey tilted her face upwards and away from her hiding spot between the crook between Sayo's neck and shoulder. The strands of her hair lightly brushing against the skin of Sayo's neck, sending another wave of hot shivers running down the teal haired girl's spine.

"Sayo~" she repeated her name again with a faint whisper. The heat of her name blew against her ears...

_Ah..._

Sayo gulped in an attempt to swallow down her deepening blush and suppress her growing arousal that was pooling in her stomach and leaking out into her pants.

Sayo knew what Lisa was trying to do and Lisa knew what she was doing as she continued to tease Sayo's most sensitive areas.

"Imai-san," she swallowed another moan down as Lisa's fingers traced lower, bumping against the hem of her jeans.

_Pop._

Her jeans were unbuttoned as those playful fingers travelled lower. Her wondering hand now buried low in Sayo.

"Imai-san, please - _fuuuck_." Sayo moaned out her curse as she felt Lisa's teeth sink into the shell of her ear, slightly nibbling as two fingers pressed down hard against her clothed nub. The guitarist bucked her hips forward into Lisa's touch. Pressing her trapped slickness against those teasing fingertips.

Sayo let out another moan as she could feel her girlfriend's smile spread across her lips from her reaction. She nibbled and licked over Sayo's ear, continuing to press, pinch and roll Sayo's clothed little nub.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Sayo panted out as she rocked her hips forward in time with each touch. She so desperately chased after her orgasm which made Lisa smile even wider.

"Mhm," she released the earlobe from her mouth, whispering her heated breath into Sayo's ear once more, "yes, Sayo we should _fuck some more_." 

Sayo's resolve finally crumbled as she felt Lisa roll her hips and grind herself against Sayo's back. She threw her head back against Lisa's shoulder and came. Letting out a sweet moan which Lisa replied with her own naughty moan.

Lisa didn't have time to lick her fingers clean and get a much needed taste of her girlfriend before Sayo recovered in record time.

In a blur, Sayo unwrapped Lisa's legs from around her waist and turned herself around. Her jeans falling down and being left behind. She gently, but forcefully pushed the smaller girl down onto her bed and began to shower her with many sloppy and heated kisses. Kisses and sucks that scattered around her neck, her collarbone, her shoulders, the dip of her breasts that were exposed by her loose sweater.

Lisa twisted and turned as she felt Sayo bruise her skin with small hickeys and bite marks. 

The girl on top moved back up and licked at Lisa's lips asking for entrance which she happily allowed, opening her mouth. Lisa groaned and gripped Sayo's shirt with her hands as she felt her tongue being sucked and twirled. She couldn't take just kissing, she wanted to feel Sayo's hands on her. Sayo's hands wrapped around her, choking her, suffocating her more than what these kisses could do. Lisa whimpered as she pushed her hips upwards, pulling away from the kiss.

"I...want you in me... now." Lisa's grip on Sayo's shirt tightened as she pulled it apart. The buttons popping off as her breasts spilled out, "and..." Lisa moved her hand and placed it on Sayo's clothed come stained crotch.

"And?" Sayo repeated, grinding herself down onto Lisa's hand. She could feel how messy Sayo's pants were (the sight of the white stained grey made it even more hot).

"I want the strap this time."

Sayo's eyes widened and her mouth hung open at Lisa's request.

She knew that this was no longer going to be a peaceful and quiet night. But, she didn't it mind. Seeing Lisa arch her back, moan and stretch around Sayo as she gripped and spilled herself out onto the sheets was more important than being a model student. Way more important.


End file.
